Some machines of all types have a main frame that will be able with stand extremely high forces. These forces are generated from the movement of the machine over uneven and/or rugged terrain. These forces can also be generated from the loading of various implements that may be available for use with the machine. This loading of an implement can include uneven loading of the implement, as well as, impulse loading of the implement. All of these forces impart various types of loading to the frame. Consequently, the frame of a particular type of machine is designed to handle the specific forces normally encountered by that particular type of machine. Thus, frames are specially designed such that one configuration of a particular type of machine may not be refitted to another configuration.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.